


Every life ends with us

by curl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curl/pseuds/curl
Summary: some little oneshots about the kindred





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written and translated into english by me  
> german original: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/56ba446700047885a19caa8/1/Die-Kindred

"I can smell it!", the Wolf called and drew in the air in fast breaths. He led the Lamb through the thick forest.  
The sun stood high in the sky above Runeterra, but the mighty treetops caught the light and wrapped the path of the hunters in false darkness.  
The Wolf dashed through the undergrowth, the Lamb followed and, like its partner, left no trace. Shrubs rattled and dust danced, but the signs of their presence disappeared as fast as they did, and would not give away their whereabouts.

Few heartbeats later they discovered their mark beyond the thicket.  
"There it is," the Wolf whispered impatiently and fixated its prey with a sharp gaze. "Let me chase it!"  
The Lamb held him back. "Not yet, Wolf, let us hear what it has to say," it said and stepped forward to face an old man. Above them the leaves gave way to a few sunrays and uncovered bits of its snow white fur.  
Behind the Lamb, the Wolf made itself known, but stayed in the shadows. Only the light of its eyes sparsely illuminated its face. 

The man was hunched over, holding on to a walking cane. Breathing rapidly, he stared at them with fear-filled eyes.  
"It's time," said the Lamb, the mask concealing any movement there might have been.  
Its voice coursed through the man's bones and he shuddered.  
"Are you the ones?", he asked in a hoarse voice. "The Kindred?" Shivering, he took a step back and the sunlight made the cold sweat on his foreheard glisten.  
"We've been watching you for too long," the Lamb said and took notice of the Wolf's quiet growl.  
"I'm scared," the man croaked out.  
"Everyone is," the Lamb responded. It had heard those words countless times. It knew of fear, but not what it felt like.  
The man averted his eyes and with every passing moment his strength dwindled. He was tired.  
"What happens next?", he asked.  
The Lamb said, "Come with us and never feel pain again."  
And the Wolf said, "Run from us and never feel anything else."

The old man dropped to his knees and lowered his head.  
The Lamb drew its bow and took him in.

"The next one's mine," the Wolf grunted.

*

The night was a stormy one. Lightning cut through dark clouds that obscured the stars.  
In an old house made of stone bricks a young woman heaved her legs over the edge of her bed. For many nights she couldn't find sleep, her throat itched, her limbs ached, and she was hot and cold at the same time.  
With a quiet scratch she ignited a match and blinked with her sensitive eyes against the small flame that started to devour the wick of an almost completely burnt down candle.  
She turned around, yearning for water, and a scream got stuck in her throat when thunder struck and before her stood an angel.

Only it wasn't an angel, it was the Lamb, and with it was the Wolf.  
Unsteady on her feet the woman stepped back, and with a shivering hand she lifted up the candle to get a better look at the intruders.  
"Who are you?!", she hissed, panicking, and her voice almost failed her.  
"Come with us, your time here ends now," responded the Lamb. It spoke calmly, and the woman could sense its voice with every fibre of her body.  
"No!", she said as loudly as her dry throat allowed. "I don't want to!"  
The Wolf bared its teeth in eager anticipation.  
The Lamb tilted its head. "Your pain will end. Is that not what you want?"  
"I have held out for so long! Was it all in vain?", the woman asked, shaking her head incredulously.  
"Nothing is in vain. You have left your footprints in this world, but your journey was not a long one," the Lamb replied.  
"No, not long enough!", the woman cried. "I don't deserve this!" She stumbled through the room and dropped the candle, which went out immediately.  
With a new surge of strength she threw open the door and ran out into the night, and the raging storm swallowed her steps.

The Wolf laughed with excitement. "This is gonna be fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: Why do we do what we do?  
Lamb: Because we always did.  
Wolf: Where do they go?  
Lamb: They leave this world.  
Wolf: Where do we go?  
Lamb: To our next hunt.  
Wolf: I have so many questions, little Lamb.  
Lamb: I have no answers, dear Wolf.


	3. Never one without the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Wolf and Lamb got seperated?

Wolf

Lamb? Lamb!  
I search the land, take many victims along my way, yet you are the only one I cannot track down.  
How many good souls I've taken! Lamb! Guide me!  
I hunt because it is all I can do.  
How they scream, how they tremble! How they fear me! Chase, chase chase!  
Why don't I enjoy it? Lamb, tell me what I'm doing wrong!  
I quake with rage. Why did you leave me? We are one!  
You cannot be without me!  
I cannot be without you.  
Who takes the willing if not you? Is it right that I chase them?

Something steps in front of me. What does it want? Does it want to come to me?  
I can catch it with my claws!  
It turns around and flees. I will chase it!  
Am I leading it onto the wrong path? If only your arrow would surpass me!  
Nothing can hold me back, not even myself.  
Lamb! Where are you? Come and keep me in rein!  
My rage torments me and my strength is boundless!  
I will devour them, destroy them! Nothing will remain!

*

Lamb

Wolf?  
Is this a game?  
This has gone too far.  
Show yourself, Wolf!  
Where are you? Don't you want to hunt?  
I cross many paths, I sneak through a forest, I hop over a creek.  
My senses have been taken from me. I can't find the ones who are running, can't hear them, can't smell them, can't see them.  
Enough, Wolf! How long will you let me wander aimlessly?

Could it be? Something scurries past me. Maybe I can chase it.  
No, I can't. It flees.  
I need you, Wolf!  
My arrow does not break the skin of those who turn their backs on me.

Leaves rattle quietly in the wind. Far away a bird sings its song. Sunrays fall on me from above.  
The calm paralyzes me, nothing moves me.  
I will wait. Whoever searches for me will find me.  
Are you searching for me, dear Wolf?  
Or will you chase me now? You know I will not flee from you.  
Come, take me, save me from this silence!  
Who will show me the way, if not you?  
I cannot find the way on my own.  
This imbalance isn't right.  
Answer me, Wolf!  
Wolf?


End file.
